


restlessness

by catastrophes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I have no excuses, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/pseuds/catastrophes
Summary: Minhyun discovers Seongwu's innate desire and helps take advantage of it.





	restlessness

  

 

 

 

The first time it happens, Seongwu is completely caught off guard. 

 

“You have textbooks right?” Minhyun questions as he sits waiting expectantly. “That probably would be a good start.” 

“Oh yeah, hold on a second.” Seongwu hurriedly walks back to the joint bedroom he shares with Daniel and Jisung, and attempts to find the materials he’s been using for his previous lessons. After several minutes of hunting, they turn up stuck halfway under the bed, beneath one of the numerous shoe boxes littering the floor. They were given a new stack of fan gifts over the weekend and Seongwu had shoved everything else under the bunk bed to make room. The pages are a little crumpled but definitely still readable. 

Seongwu makes his way back out to the living room, dropping the books onto the dining table where the pair of them are currently using it as a makeshift study area. The other boys are out of the dorms today, either doing their own individual schedule or making good use of their time off, so it’s quiet in the apartment, perfect for their session. 

YMC had initially sat the team down several months ago asking them to split themselves into groups in order to pick up certain languages for the advancement into each respective country. Seongwu had immediately volunteered himself for Japanese. His first foray into English hadn’t been spectacular (slang hour with Daehwi had been quite the interesting time), as he had found it hard to curl his tongue over the foreign words. Japanese seemed to be little more fluid and he had found the language pleasant to listen to so he figured the transition shouldn’t be so bad. 

What Seongwu didn’t prepare for however, was his complete lack of proficiency at any language other than his native one. It didn't help that Sungwoon who was learning it beside him already had some experience and was much faster at picking it up than him making the difference more apparent. With their Japanese debut and tour dates looming closer and closer too, their manager has been insisting recently that he take extra lessons, saying it’s just instructions from the higher ups. 

The problem here was that their normal Japanese tutor was on emergency leave for a short period and they hadn’t been able to find someone to replace her on such short notice who could also fit in easily with their hectic schedule. 

When he had first heard about the issue, Minhyun had immediately volunteered himself easily for the role, being the most fluent in the language in the group. Management had been happy enough to allow him to, bar it didn't interfere with his own practice, but Seongwu hadn’t been as pleased to hear the other male do so. It was embarrassing enough, the fact that he needed to even have more remedial classes but to have Minhyun, or anyone else really, be there to watch firsthand his slow descent into hell was going to be even worse. Alas.

Seongwu looks mournfully out the window at the beautiful summer afternoon and grimaces, saying, “Sorry you have to stay here to help me.”

“It’s fine, I was the one who said I would do it in the first place,” Minhyun cheerfully waves off Seongwu’s apologetic words. “I was going to stay in anyway, and it’s probably good for me to brush up on it too. I haven’t needed to use it in a long time."

Seongwu nods, thinking back to Minhyun’s first life as an idol. “Are you ready to go back?” They had been to Japan as Wanna One before of course, but only for a short stint.

Minhyun gazes back at him, something hovering in the darkness of his pupils, before lightly saying, “Of course, I will always hold Japan close to my heart. We spent a long time there.”

"Oh, that's right, you have said before that you've wanted to travel there by yourself one day." Seongwu smiles at the memory of when they had shared both concerns and dreams with each other in the early hours of the morning, winding down to go to sleep after a long, tiring day. “Which cities do you hope we’ll go to this time?” He questions excitedly, thinking inwardly, maybe Minhyun will take the bait.

“Right, I’m not answering that right now. You can’t get away from this,” Minhyun says with a laugh, at Seongwu’s obvious deflecting against study. He pulls one of the textbooks towards him. “Stop trying to distract me.” 

“You see right through me,” Seongwu admits before allowing a groan to leave his mouth. He lets his head dive straight onto the table. At least the other textbook that Minhyun didn’t take is in between him and the hard wood and the thick leafy pages absorb the impact. Well, only just.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad. What are you finding difficult?” Minhyun’s voice is smooth and calming, washing over Seongwu. 

But Seongwu’s hands go up to rake through his hair in frustration as he thinks back to what he was struggling with during the last lesson he had with their official tutor.“Everything.” 

 

They systematically work through several chapters of Seongwu’s textbook for a few hours, and it turns out that Seongwu isn’t as bad as Minhyun thought he would be but there's always room for improvement. They especially run through the grammar and vocabulary that Seongwu found he had initial trouble with. 

Everything is going swimmingly for once, there is something so strange about Seongwu’s ease of grasping the normally indecipherable walls of text when Minhyun is the one teaching him. He is almost lulled into a sense of false security listening to the way the other male’s voice drags pleasantly over mundane topics like what to add onto a sentence in order to conjugate each verb to past tense or which particle to use. 

“Are you getting tired?” Minhyun asks gently, interrupting his reverie. 

Seongwu’s hand freezes from where he was rubbing his fist over his eye, before straightening up in his chair. “Maybe a little.” The afternoon has quickly sprinted past, and the sky is slowly darkening outside. Their dorm is also starting to liven up again now that several of the other members have returned and the noise is beginning to affect Seongwu’s concentration.

“It’s fine, we managed to get through a lot today,” Minhyun says, taking off his glasses to place them on the table beside them. There are little marks from where they sat on the bridge of his nose. “You did very well.”

Seongwu doesn’t miss the coiling that begins to tighten white hot in his belly as he absorbs Minhyun’s words. It's over in a flash however when he hears Minhyun suggest they finish up the session by doing a quick quiz to recap what they have just gone over. He frowns, saying, “I suppose if you really must insist.”

Minhyun asserts his decision, saying it's the best way to reaffirm all the details and quickly flips back to the page that has been flagged with a post-it note. He slowly runs his finger down the list of phrases printed on it before asking, “How about we start with some words that you might want to say to the fans during a fan sign?” Seongwu nods, and acquiesces to the suggestion without a fight. The quicker they finish, the quicker he can replenish his emptying stomach. That must be what the odd feeling was. 

Seongwu’s hand hovers over the piece of paper after receiving the stated phrase from Minhyun as he tries to bring the symbols to the forefront of his mind. He slowly scratches his pen, allowing the hesitant characters to form on the page.

Minhyun leans over to check his sentence and when he finishes the quick read, the smile that forms on his face is dazzling and Seongwu is almost blinded. In the sweetest tone, Minhyun acknowledges the correct wording, commending, “Very good Seongwu, that’s absolutely right.” 

In that moment, Seongwu stills and his mind short-circuits in the same way an electrical outlet loses power. This is the first time something like this has happened to him and he has no clue what it's about. Seongwu feels like his brain is stuck on the same discordant note like a jammed record. 

“And how do you say it aloud?” 

It takes him a moment to recover. “I will always be with you forever,” Seongwu translates into Japanese, saying the words tentatively into the air. 

“Perfect, your pronunciation was great that time,” Minhyun’s eyes curve. “Really good.”

 _Oh._ Seongwu swallows thickly. He feels a jerking, a direct line from his chest, through to his stomach, through to his groin. He squirms in his chair, shifting uncomfortably, unsure what to do with this brand new uncomfortable realisation. Sure, Seongwu has always enjoyed compliments - really it’s natural because who doesn’t?

 _This_ , however is brand new territory.

Another fifteen minutes later, and Seongwu discovers he is addicted, addicted to the way that Minhyun so naturally gives him praise every time he gets the question right, and the never-ending brilliant smiles that validate any concerns he has. He is almost melting bonelessly off the dining chair he is sitting on from the showering of compliments he’s given (he’s somehow now fucking fluent in Japanese finally - why didn't they do this earlier?) when Minhyun decides they can complete the lesson.

But he almost has a bad feeling about the way that he is enjoying this so much. There's always a catch to good things in life. Seongwu hastily tries to make his exit, quickly clearing the sheets of paper and pens scattered over the table when he is halted in his tracks by Minhyun, slender fingers encircling his wrist.

“You did so well today. You almost didn’t even need me,” Minhyun drawls out slowly, a complete contrast of the high that Seongwu is currently strung up on. “But let’s go through chapters nine to twelve when we’re free next. I’m sure you’ll get through it quickly.”

He punctuates his statement with a proud smile and Seongwu almost mewls. 

Seongwu mumbles his thanks as he almost stumbles over his feet, scrambling over to the comforts of his bedroom leaving Minhyun to stare very amusedly at his disappearing back.

 

 

 

 

 

The second time happens about a week later.

 

Seongwu leans down to pick the phone off the floor that is still plugged into the portable speaker. He swipes along the screen in an attempt to find the right song he is looking for. The sudden lack of thundering music isn’t too jarring with the amount of noise that still permeates the studio from where the rest of the boys are milling around in clusters, chatting about the positioning for their latest choreography. 

They have been continuously preparing special stages for their upcoming tour, and practice never ceases. 

Jaehwan comes over to forcefully take the phone out of Seongwu’s hands after he spends several agonizing minutes, stubbornly trying to search for the remix they had created and put together last night. He thought he had loaded it up from the computer. He huffs, but allows his friend to help him out. “You’re terrible at this.” 

Seongwu scowls at the astute observation. He knows he isn't great with technology and doesn’t need to be told again.

Seongwu steps aside to wipe the sweat accumulated on his forehead with the end of his long sleeve shirt, before reaching to grab the water bottle sitting high on the shelf.

He startles when he feels a palm come to rest on the hollow curve of his spine. Seongwu turns partway to see Minhyun standing there beside him. Slow fingers then trace over the skin that has been exposed by the slightly risen shirt, from one end of his back to the other. 

Minhyun’s touches are notoriously clingy and downright possessive at times. Seongwu doesn’t even think he realises it, a second nature that comes easily to him to brush a hand down the back of Jinyoung’s head, or envelope Daniel into his arms in a comforting hug. Minhyun gravitates to everyone easily and Seongwu is envious of his natural ability to impart such warmth. 

However he doesn't think much else about the warmth until the words come. 

“Great job,” He hears the other male say near his ear, now that the room is filled with music again, “Your solo part was incredible.”

The praise makes Seongwu shiver, full bodily even though he felt like he was starting to overheat from the strenuous dancing prior. His reply of thanks gets caught in his throat but before he can cough it out, he is distracted by the fact that the blazing touch starts to dissipate as Minhyun retracts his hand.

Minhyun lifts his voice louder so the collective group can hear his question, “Seongwu wants to know what you guys think of the dance break. Pretty good right?” Seongwu squawks at the words. For one of the stages, he’s been elected to fill a two minute interval, almost a full song worth and he’d been feeling pretty anxious about it for the past few weeks. 

He thought he had hidden his nervousness well and didn’t think that anyone had realized.

The rest of the band’s eyes swivel towards their direction and both Woojin and Daniel cheerfully echo Minhyun’s sentiment, complimenting Seongwu on the fluidity of his dance steps and the effort he’s been putting in lately. Having come from a background that mostly consists of making his limbs sharp and staccato, it has been a long work in progress to transition to idol choreographies that are more sinuous at times.

Seongwu accepts the glowing words from the two best dancers of their team, unable to stop the corners of his mouth turning upwards. A small portion of his mind wonders why the praise from the other two has such a different domino effect to the ones that came from Minhyun’s lips instead. Apart from the happy waves currently rolling through him, he doesn’t feel any of the other previous bodily meltdowns. 

Ah, yes compliments are nice and he can take them easily enough. Things are right again.

“Who would have thought you were the one that Jaeseung hyung scolded for not being able to pick up the steps as fast as the others in A class?” Minhyun comments with an eyebrow raised before his voice turns solemn, “Your dancing is beautiful today.” The compliment drips with pride.

Suddenly, Seongwu feels the aforementioned heat he did not want, begin to line the apples of his cheeks and he can’t help the tugging he feels in his stomach again. Fuck. He ducks his head, swivelling away in silence. For a moment he stands there, in an attempt to calm his quietly racing heart when he makes the mistake of staring into the mirror which allows his eyes to meet with Minhyun’s.

There is a strange glitter in them and the tiniest, little smile plays on his lips.

“Even it took me years of full on training to get to this point,” Minhyun insists warmly, “You’ll surpass the rest of us soon enough.” His voice is now almost borderline a purr and Seongwu wants to bathe in the praise. He wonders if Minhyun even knows how much of an effect he has on him. Minhyun then says, "I know you can do even better than that though." Seongwu's stomach jerks one more time.

Seongwu can only laughs weakly in reply outwardly, knowing his face and nape is as flushed as he feels.

Minhyun merely hums back, a non verbal response, eyes still shining and Seongwu is unsure what is represents.

Seongwu splutters, “G—Gotta practice some more.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just escaping as fast as he can out of dodge and back to the center of the room, thankfully placing his teammates in between him and Minhyun like a shield. 

As he loses himself back into the music, he misses the way Minhyun notes with increased awareness and fox-like curiosity at the way Seongwu extends his limbs even more liquidly and attacks the choreography with renewed vigor after their little interaction. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Seongwu is forced to think about it, he becomes completely aware. 

 

“So,” Minhyun begins as they are standing in the kitchen one afternoon, tone conversational as he tosses an apple casually into the air to catch it again. “I was just wondering whether you’ve heard of the idea of someone being turned on by people saying nice things about them? To them?”

Seongwu swallows a strangled noise.

Minhyun bites down on the apple and chews it silently, musing. He just stares back at Seongwu, this time with a knowing gleam in his eye, and Seongwu decides in that moment, he doesn’t appreciate that expression. At all. 

“I’m sure that’s a thing somewhere in the world,” Seongwu says carefully, looking at anything else in the kitchen except the devil who is standing in front of him. The clock ticking in the background is the only noise, as is the thumping in his ears as Seongwu returns to his cereal bowl, giving it far greater attention than a simple breakfast meal requires.

“Not somewhere else. I’m talking about right here,” Minhyun replies thoughtfully from his position by the sink counter. He runs his free hand through his hair, ruffling through the strands. “I’ve figured it out.”

Seongwu is almost scared to ask but he does because he is curious too. He lifts his gaze from the bowl back up again to ask, “Figured what out?”

There is a short pause.

“A praise kink,” Minhyun exclaims with an extremely delighted smirk on his face. He is far more excited about this revelation than Seongwu thinks should be deemed normal, especially at eight forty five in the morning on their day off. “That’s what you have.” 

Seongwu emits a choking noise, his left hand squeezing into a tight fist on his lap, his right gripping the spoon with mild distress. He groans wanting to change the topic immediately. “Minhyun, c’mon.”

“Seongwu,” Minhyun sing-songs patiently, “You know I’m right.”

"Jaehwan has been getting you to watch too many rated things," Seongwu replies defensively, in attempt to throw the attention back off him. "Why don't you start with his kinks first?" (Actually maybe not. No thank you.) 

Minhyun again doesn't take the bait, far too used to Seongwu's ways, just commenting, "We're not talking about Jaehwan right now, we're talking about you." He happily adds, "And your praise kink."

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re insinuating,” Seongwu hisses back, even though deep down in the recesses of his heart, he knows it’s completely true. Well, not the kink part per say but the enjoyment of praises part. Seongwu is unsure where it stemmed from, perhaps living in the shadows of a high achieving, older sister but there has always been this small ribbon of need, an innate want in being told that he’s doing well.

Really, it’s not that he’s fishing for kudos on a daily basis (okay, maybe a little) or that he doubts his own capabilities but is it so bad that he just likes to hear a reconfirmation of appreciation coming from other people’s mouths? 

The feeling that rolls through him time and time again is addictive, and he can’t seem to tire of the way all the rosy words lifts his mood. 

He also knows he’s been reacting somewhat strangely to the… yes, nice things that Minhyun has been heaping on him lately but a praise kink? That sounds overboard. But before he can deliberate on more reasons about why he can't possibly have one, he is attacked.

“Your face is so handsome even without make up,” Minhyun begins experimentally.

Fuck.

Seongwu immediately feels the goosebumps that pop up on his arms, and the hair begin to stand up. He resolutely continues staring into his bowl of milk ignoring the other male who seems so eager to see Seongwu down at his feet.

“You know I’ve always liked your features ever since Produce 101. So, so good looking, I wish my face looked like yours.” 

Fuck.

A tingling feeling begins to overwhelm his frame. Seongwu tries to shelve the rapidly appearing emotions quickly and attempts to cough out, “You’re selling yourself too short.” That was fairly level, okay he can do this.

“Your voice too, you’ve been working really hard on that lately. Your singing during the practice recording session yesterday was really great.” Minhyun pauses. “Really, really good.” 

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. _

Seongwu squeezes his thighs shut against the arousal he feels, and wants to race out of the room into somewhere quiet and alone faraway from this current hellhole. (His body screams at him heaven instead.) He is so very aware of the now familiar heat that starts to creep its way around his collarbones, extending probably down to his chest. 

All he can do is croak out a weak, "It's really not what you think."

“Ah, there we go,” Minhyun's voice points out the obvious blush, a look of victory dawning on his face. Minhyun’s eyes are sharp and it’s like he can see a tangible graph of Seongwu’s heart rate which is right off the charts currently. 

“It's seriously not like that!" Seongwu lets the spoon clatter down onto the table as he exclaims desperately. "Sure, I admit I like when people tell me I'm doing well at something. I'm sure you would too!" He does _not_ have a praise kink.

Minhyun doesn’t react to his outburst and just continues crunching into his apple calmly before replying, “Look, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to enjoy praise, just making an interesting observation that you enjoy it maybe a little more than others that's all.” He sends him a disarming smile. "Why not use these incentives to do better? Get better?"

Seongwu’s face screws up. He really doesn’t like the sound of where this conversation is going. “Why do I feel like I'm going to be tortured now that you've pointed this out?” 

“Please,” Minhyun replies as he adeptly throws the finished apple core accurately into the trashcan in the corner of the room, “I’ll guarantee you may even just enjoy it.”

Slam fuckin' dunk.

 

 

 

 

   

After that, it becomes a small push and pull. 

 

Seongwu begins to especially notice and hone in on Minhyun’s newfound habit in taking pleasure in the way he drags his fingernails down Seongwu’s back or lightly grasping the flesh around his hip without anyone noticing. He jumps every single time. But even though he isn’t the most tactile person himself, it’s not the close proximity touching in particular that makes him protest and situate himself as far away as possible from the other male. 

Really, the part Seongwu finds the hardest is the warm whispering that Minhyun gets in whenever he can. He has taken to let Seongwu know exactly and every single action that Seongwu does that he likes and thinks is worthy of praising. 

Again, it’s not the fact that they are praising words since compliments in general make him feel good, they make him feel great in fact, but it’s definitely just the way that _Minhyun’s_ positive reinforcement make him feel overly intoxicated and exhilarated. 

He is thus thankful then for small mercies such as the fact that they normally stand on completely opposite ends of the line up during official events, or at separate corners of the stage during their concerts. Minhyun doesn't seek him out too often but when he does, it always sends Seongwu into an almost frenzy. Minhyun also seems to especially like it the best when he can intermittently sneak in the opportune moments during recorded interviews or in front of crowds of fans because he knows that Seongwu can’t run away from him then. 

Seongwu can tell Minhyun enjoys watching him squirm and pull away, always an angelic expression plastered on his face. Minhyun is fond of whispering several positive words of approval in his ear, soft enough that no one else but him can hear, and likes to catalogue the way that Seongwu can't stare at him fully in the eye later but go on to perform more energetically and the best he's ever done. 

Seongwu has become almost dependent on Minhyun’s praising words and every time he hears it, it is like getting his next hit. Slowly but surely, it is clear that he _is_  improving and the hushed words actually do have a somewhat logical and constructive effect on him.

However not just the affirmations, but Minhyun himself has become even more of a drug and Seongwu has come to realize and accept that his legitimate _romantic_ liking for the other male is probably what stemmed the overwhelming feeling from the praising that he experiences in the first place. An innate need to be validated by the one person he wants to seek approval from the most. 

And because of that, he can’t allow himself to keep being around Minhyun when he doesn’t know for sure if this is just a game to Minhyun.

The biggest trouble though is that Seongwu finds it hard to keep away from one of his closest friends and favorite people and finds himself still nosing around, looking for his fix despite the potential cost.

 

 

“I like you in that outfit the best,” Minhyun’s voice courses through Seongwu, like a streak of light. Seongwu’s breath catches from where he is standing facing the clothing rack, searching for the skinny, black tie that the stylist had instructed him to find. His hand halts over the accessories, fingers gripping onto the small hat situated at the end. “Very sharp.” 

The door closes behind him and there's no one else in the small, stuffy makeshift wardrobe room.

Seongwu inclines his head to give himself a look down beginning from the tips of his shined shoes, knowing is he is currently clad in a fitting black suit that was picked especially to emphasize his long legs. He doesn’t need Minhyun today to tell him what he already knows.

He knows himself that he does look good, but he can’t shake off the prickling sensation that has been crawling all over him ever since this morning. Looking visually appealing and wearing a nice outfit doesn’t necessarily translate to good photos and he’s been struggling for the last two hours during their latest photo shoot.

“Yeah, you looked almost taller than Guanlin out there, and the tailoring absolutely fits you perfectly,” Minhyun carries on, urging from behind him, and Seongwu stands there unwilling to turn around, fingers tightening even more around the felt fabric, almost demorphing the object. 

“The director also mentioned to me that you were the most professional of the day.”

“Don’t—,” Seongwu’s voice cracks, “—say that. You’re just saying that even though it’s not true.” 

Minhyun’s voice is confused when he asks slowly, “Why do you think that it’s not true?” 

"You're just saying that in hopes I'll do better and not wreck the spread," Seongwu says, tone small and low. “You and I both know that I’ve been doing terribly today, I just can’t seem to grasp the concept of what they want the shoot to be like. I heard them saying that the pictures don’t match.” He slowly releases the hat, uncurling his fingers open. 

There is a short moment. 

“Maybe,” Minhyun replies calmly, “It’s not you, but the direction of the shoot. The staff told me they wanted to try something new but said it isn’t working and still complimented how well you took instructions.” A shiver runs down Seongwu’s spine but he does start to feel calmer again.

“You’re not just—just saying all of that because you know my weakness?” Seongwu’s voice is quiet. 

“Seongwu,” Minhyun’s tone is reproachful but it softens when he continues, almost achingly, “I never tell you compliments I don’t mean.” Minhyun’s hands come to rest gently on Seongwu’s shoulders and Seongwu immediately wants to step back closer into the warm embrace. “I’ve known about the praise thing for a long time now and just wanted to help you,” Minhyun breathes into the shell of his ear, "But I've never told you lies." 

Seongwu teeth clench down, as does his heart.

Minhyun continues, “At first I didn’t think that my words would cause as much of a reaction and I guess I’ve been taking advantage, liked—like seeing you like that.” His hands move up and down Seongwu’s arms, in a stroking gesture. “I’m really sorry if I pushed things too far lately.”

Seongwu allows himself several more moments of comfort before he finally turns around to look into Minhyun’s eyes, an urgent questioning. “So you mean it then? Everything? You haven’t said all of those things over the last few months just to push my buttons?” 

“I meant every single word,” Minhyun answers sincerely, “I just decided I wanted to let you know how unbelievable you are. All the time.” He smiles, "It's just a bonus that you take it especially well."

The light that invaded him from before grows into the warmest glow, a racing of heat that spreads through his entire body. They are so close now, never been closer. If Seongwu just leans forward, that slightest little bit, he would find his lips on Minhyun’s. He can feel the little shallow puffs of air on his face from where Minhyun is staring back intently at him and he can see the other male is affected as well by their close proximity.

Before Seongwu can even move a single body part, Minhyun’s fingers curves gingerly along the base of his neck and he dips his head ever so slightly to make up for their small height difference to place soft, warm lips onto his.

It can barely even be called a kiss, just merely a hesitant and tentative touch of lips. They stand there, still, for the shortest of moments, and it’s a headrush, the soothing hit of relaxation that begin to stem the earlier overwhelming wave of tension.

A small noise escapes the back of Seongwu’s throat when Minhyun walks him two steps back to press him against the wall. The kiss transitions into something deeper, something more urgent, knowing in the front of their minds that anyone can easily open the door of the room and walk in on them.

It’s been so long since Seongwu has kissed anyone else in the whirlwind of their busy lives and he has forgotten how good it can make him feel. He feels simultaneously both hot and cold from where his senses have gone into overdrive, pain and pleasure from where Minhyun almost bruises his mouth, and the kiss is a perfect culmination of how he’s been made to feel over the past months. Seongwu hears the whispered, “You are so good for me,” and he almost breaks. 

But before he can reply, a loud, interrupting question brings him back down to reality. “Seongwu, hurry and come out when you’re done,” one of the female staff yells out, giving a sharp tap on the door. 

They spring apart, Seongwu rubbing his lips in an effort to wipe the imprint that Minhyun has surely left on them, and Minhyun smoothes down his shirt from where Seongwu has messily crumpled. They still have another few hours of work left to go that will be captured forever and swollen lips and chafed skin is definitely not wanted in this world. 

The pair are both breathing heavily still and the singular awareness of what they just did the only thing present between them. 

It’s strange. It doesn’t feel wrong or illicit as it should be to kiss another member of the same team. It just feels like coming home when Minhyun tells Seongwu, voice stubborn, a little hoarse, “I mean it. I always do.”

 

 

 

 

 

It comes to a head after that.

 

It’s a Thursday evening in Tokyo, when Seongwu finds himself standing in the lobby of the hotel. Jisung is holding the keycards almost defensively close to his torso with the group currently at a standoff of figuring out who their roommates will be for the beginning of their world tour. As there is an uneven number of them, one member is always designated to share with their manager and all of them are trying to avoid it with as much power as they can. 

The snoring for one is a real deterrent since they barely get enough sleep as is on a daily basis, let alone when they are on a non-stop tour.

But at this point, Seongwu is almost ready to volunteer himself for the role just so he can get to aroom, any room, as soon as possible without having to deal with this repetitive back and forth because he wants to fall face first onto the bed. He’s so tired he probably wouldn’t even hear a truck revving an engine five times over next to him.

They had left Seoul early this morning and have been stuck at the venue all day, running through soundcheck and choreography practice and were probably going to return again first thing in the morning in preparation for their evening show. 

Seongwu has just about fallen asleep on his feet when he feels his shirt end being pulled, propelling him forwards. Seongwu opens his eyes quickly to thank the person who saved him from not falling in an ungraceful heap on the public ground. 

Minhyun smiles evenly in front of him, waving a room key toyingly in his hand. They haven't had the chance to speak much in private since that one afternoon and this is the first time in ages that Minhyun has even willingly come around back to him. Seongwu misses him. “I bribed Jisung. And I figured you needed some peace, since you didn’t get sleep much last night, or on the plane.” 

(Daniel complains loudly next to them, asking what about him, why does he have to be the one to lose the battle of rooms, can he share, when Jihoon just fires back that Daniel should finally get a taste of his own medicine and to suck it up. Daniel sulks.) 

Seongwu wants to raise his arms in happiness at the win but he’s almost half afraid and way too tired. Before he can anyway, Minhyun interjects, holding the keycard just out of reach, “You owe me.”

Seongwu's gaze wavers before he leans down to pick his backpack off the ground. He groans, softly saying, “Take pity on me, Hwang Minhyun.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll accept a rain check.” A lightning flash of smile and a grab of his hand. “Alright, let’s go sleepyhead, let’s get you up to the room.”

 

 

Seongwu usually has a hard time coming down from the hard pump of adrenaline that fills his veins after a concert, and today’s show was especially more intense. The start of a new tour is always special, but also completely nerve wrecking because of the amount of pressure that is put on them to pull all of the new stages off without any hitches. He’d been beside himself, spending the time on the plane coming into Tokyo repeatedly going over and over all the new additions to the set list and could barely sleep again the night before despite how exhausted he’d been. 

It also hadn't helped that Minhyun was there bundled up in the bed next to him, so close yet so far. 

Minhyun had fawned over him all morning, checking to see if he needed anything and right before the concert begun, he had cornered Seongwu very briefly, murmuring into his ear. Though there had been no further kiss, the well wish had been enough to set the tone for the night. 

Everything had gone far better than he expected, what with having to both incorporate the use of his Japanese language skills and also the first showcase of his dance solo. Seongwu pats himself imaginarily on his back, commending himself on the fact that he hadn’t messed up any of the dance steps and was happy with the smooth banter that he managed with the other members who could speak Japanese fluently during the talking portion without needing the translator’s help. Minhyun had finally openly complimented him once again in public, commenting lightly to their audience about how much effort he'd put into learning the language. 

Seongwu has just swapped his lounge clothes for shorts to go for his requisite run, down in the hotel gym in order to exercise out the pent up energy he still feels zipping through him when the door opens. He sees Minhyun return back to their shared room after his sneaky visit to the convenience store across the street and his heart almost skips a tiny beat. His eyes follow the other male as he places the bag of goodies on the table before pulling off the black mask that covers the bottom half of his face.

Shaking the thrumming away, Seongwu just asks simply, “Did you get me the cookies?” His cravings has just gotten more intensified lately with the ongoing diets they’ve been placed on and has taken to trying to get sweets any way he can and anticipates the possible very late night snack.

“Of course but I almost accidentally left them behind in my rush to get out of the store,” Minhyun says as he unzips his black hoody, “I almost got recognised just as I was paying. There were two girls in the store that kept looking at me.” He goes to hang the piece of clothing neatly up in the closet. Typical. Seongwu doesn’t even think he normally hangs his own jackets at home let alone bother to when travelling.

“Thought you’d be happy about that,” Seongwu comments lightly, knowing about Minhyun’s earlier want about being re-affirmed as a successive celebrity after years of living in the shadows of others and being ignored. They had spent numerous days during Produce 101 talking into the night and things have not changed whenever they get the chance to share a hotel room during their overseas schedules. It’s always easy between them, being same aged friends has always meant the barriers at the beginning had been thin and easy to wear away and for new connections to build up. 

The kiss hasn’t changed anything.

Minhyun crinkles his nose answering back, “That was before the Jihoon and Woojin debacle and we weren’t even allowed out of the hotel room without a manager. It was a good thing the girls didn’t come up to me. Wonjae hyung probably would kill me if he finds out.” 

The 99 line friends had become frustrated with the tight, regimented schedules and had decided to go on an escapade in the middle of the night several months ago. They might have gotten away with it except Woojin had somehow sprained his ankle doing god knows what (they never got it out of them, those secretive menaces) and the older boys had been called in to haul them home. In turn however, the rest of them ended up collectively getting busted for being outside the dorms without permission and were all given a red card ban on outings and placed on even tighter leashes.

“Ooh, secret late night conbini store runs. You really are one wild man, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwu voices out teasingly as he digs out the thin case that his sports shoes are enclosed in from the suitcase that he has lying open on floor. Several objects lay strewn next to it from where he had been poking around, looking for the shirt he wanted to wear tomorrow. Minhyun has gone into the bathroom and probably hasn’t seen the mess yet but he knows he’ll get an earful from him when he does. 

He goes to sit on the bed to put his shoes on.

Minhyun comes back out to the room, face shiny and clean and stands there just looking at Seongwu not responding to the playful provoking. 

“What?” Seongwu stills halfway through the motions of lacing up his right shoe, the left one still lying there. "You think that was wild?"

“Before you go,” there is now a contemplative tone to Minhyun’s voice and the atmosphere of the room suddenly changes in one small instant, “I wanted to talk to you about the concert.”

“The concert?” Seongwu clears his throat, quickly saying, “Oh, there were so many fans there today weren’t there? The venue felt much bigger than when we were practicing in an empty stadium. You know, all the darkness, and then the lights, and the cheering.” He continues to babble on, not allowing Minhyun to get a word in, “I saw so many signboards for you too, it seems all of the Japanese fans really like—” 

Minhyun interrupts to say, “Let’s talk about the fans later but you want to know what _I_ really like?” There is now a roughness to his voice that Seongwu hasn’t heard before, and he immediately feels like someone poured a bucket of warm water down the back of his neck.

“Let’s cash that rain check in now,” Minhyun states when Seongwu doesn't answer, with a certainty that makes him stiffen. He walks slowly, almost predatorily to him and Seongwu just sinks back deeper into the bed onto his elbows, and a million and one thoughts rush through his mind. 

On one hand Seongwu desperately wants this to happen. He’s been constantly thinking of the stolen kiss they shared in that one charged moment, and finds himself sometimes even actively wishing for Minhyun to keep seeking him out. Not just because of the compliments but because he wants _more_. But, on the other hand, in the very same vein, he also knows that if they keep this up and go any further than this still vaguely innocent back and forth, it’s a line they’ll cross and won’t be able to come back from. One kiss they can forget. Anything else—and well—

Seongwu shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he mutely leans back to allow Minhyun to place his hands on mattress beside his head, effectively caging him in. He feels like a trapped animal but why does he like this feeling so much? 

“You want to hear what I liked?” Minhyun repeats, placing the ball in Seongwu’s court. 

Seongwu makes the split-second decision, swallows his tongue and thickly says, “I—I guess I won’t say no if you’d like to share.” 

“Good choice,” Minhyun says as he leans down. “I really, really like you,” Minhyun murmurs over his lips though not yet touching. “I’ve wanted this for so long, you for so long.” 

Seongwu sucks in his own breath, a long inhale. “Me too.”

Minhyun grins now, slightly wolfishly. “Well, I think today is as good a day of any to do our final testing for my praise kink theory then,” Minhyun replies and Seongwu can barely answer back, overwhelmed with the rumbles of nervous anticipation. He shuffles back to lie fully on the bed and allow Minhyun to drape himself body to body. 

The heat burns. 

Minhyun begins to then slowly place tiny, little kisses onto Seongwu’s jaw, interspersing each one with a compliment. “You looked so sexy out there today.” Kiss. “That tight shirt was to die for, especially when you did those body rolls.” Kiss. “You killed your solo. I loved watching you dance. I could watch you all day.” Kiss. 

Fuck, the connections in his brain are slowly seizing up as sticky hot pleasure slides right through him. 

Seongwu just yields to his touch as Minhyun helps to pull off his t-shirt, before tugging his own off as well. Minhyun then starts littering kisses on his now bare throat and chest, laving his tongue in the hollow of his clavicle before saying against the damp skin, “You are always so beautiful, it drives me insane.” Seongwu tenses before his hips lift up subconsciously, just a fraction in an effort to get closer.

“Minhyun, you’re the one that makes me crazy,” Seongwu chides as he runs his hands down the sides of Minhyun’s bare torso, fingers flitting over his ribcage. His breath falters when he watches Minhyun stand back up to maddeningly trace his fingers over the waistband of his pants. With a simple flick of his wrist, Minhyun moves to palm his cock, cupping it through the light material. 

Seongwu is very much aware of how hard he already is in this moment, and it’s almost embarrassing—well, it would be if it were anyone other than Minhyun in this room. But it is Minhyun who is standing there now even more exposed to him now with both his pants and his briefs off, showering him in praises, telling him how pretty Seongwu looks right now just lying there before him, waiting for him. 

A twinge of gratification burst through his chest but the moment slightly dashes when Seongwu realizes he still has one shoe on and laughingly stands up to kick it off before shirking his own shorts off quickly as well. 

They stand there now skin against skin. 

When they finally meet halfway, their lips fit over each others with an unnerving amount of perfection. The kiss grows hungrier, becoming almost hard, wet and just a tad sloppy.  But it feels so good, and makes Seongwu feel so very giddy. And he feels so damn happy.

He finally breaks away to gently push Minhyun to fall back onto the bed in one fast manoeuvre. 

Seongwu then leans down to nose at the softness of Minhyun’s thigh, dragging his lips up the milky skin to mouth at the hip bone. He then hovers over the middle, exhaling warmly over the rapidly sensitizing skin. 

“Seongwu,” growls Minhyun, low and deep, “Don’t be a tease and just touch me already.”

“You really want this?” Seongwu asks breathlessly, just wanting to make sure. 

Minhyun tilts his head forward and harshly says, “Yeah.” He drops back onto the flat and says again, “Yeah, want you so much.” Seongwu responds to those words by fisting his palm at the base of Minhyun’s shaft, allowing for a short pause, tightening down just enough before experimentally dragging his hand down the length to thumb once at the crown of Minhyun’s cock.

It jerks in his palm and Seongwu is positively delighted when he hears the hoarse groaning, “—feels so amazing.”

The words immediately settle warmly in his belly, and Seongwu uses it as permission to swirl the flat of his thumb again around the tip, delicately spreading the pearlescent liquid over the smooth flesh. He begins lethargically at first, sliding back and forth, before settling into a steady rhythm. 

He enjoys the fact that he is now the one who is causing Minhyun’s skin to redden with desire. Seongwu almost doesn’t know what to do with what the other male looks like in this very minute: eyes shut tightly, chest heaving, and dark hair fanning out on the contrasting white sheets. 

Minhyun’s eyelids open halfway to look back at him, pupils glazed and blown. He pants, helpless in the onslaught of overwhelming hypersensitivity.

In one quick motion, Seongwu replaces his hand with the hot, wet heat of his mouth and is rewarded for the decision with a loud grunt and a litany of compliments. Seongwu takes care to keep his teeth in check and hollows out his cheeks, focused on lavishing the other male with all his loving attention to repay him. Even though he is still aching deep into his bones with his own need need, he relishes the way that Minhyun bucks into his mouth and pockets every gasping, “Oh” he hears.

“How am I doing?” Seongwu asks in hesitant question, as he comes up for air, bringing his hand back to intersperse the empty period. 

Minhyun exhales roughly as his back arches upwards. “Careful, it almost sounds like you’re practically begging for my compliments there.” When he settles back on to the bed, a wicked smile flashes across his face as if to knowing exactly how to capitalize on this moment. “C’mon, I know you can do better than that,” Minhyun taunts playfully, taking delight in his power over Seongwu, an emphasis on the continued rousing he’s been doing for the past few months.

Seongwu just accepts it in stride and fully envelopes his mouth back down, taking it deep, wanting to do _well_. 

The never-ending praise that begin to spill from Minhyun’s lips is like a waterfall, and Seongwu is _drowning_ in it. Each sentence that he hears is punctuated with the head of Minhyun’s cock hitting the back of his throat as Minhyun cants his hips up and the tightness across his ribs grows with each passing second. Seongwu is so furiously turned on, there is tears beginning to well up in his eyes and his jaw hurts but today, all he wants is to make Minhyun love him more, more, more.

As if in answer, Minhyun reaches forwards to cup along Seongwu’s face, before allowing his hand to travel to stroke the back of his hair. “You really are so pretty, so damn pretty.” Seongwu moans needily in response to the words and the petting, the one that he’s always been envious about, which send vibrations along Minhyun's length. In turn the grip becomes harder, tightening just enough at the ends to send flames streaking right down to his own groin. 

Seongwu can sense that Minhyun’s control is just hanging on by a thread, and so he just very, ever so gently scrapes his teeth lightly allowing Minhyun to gasp his name so beautifully, fervent cries filling his ears and the room. 

  

Several long minutes pass as they both attempt to regain the air in their lungs. Seongwu still feels like he could combust any minute but is already semi-satisfied and completely enamored at the way that Minhyun lies soft and pliant on the bed, the lethargy a by-product of his mouth.

Minhyun’s eyes flicker back open again, still hazy and dark when he says in a dulcet tone, “That was the best I’ve ever had,” a little louder, a little dangerously, “You couldn’t have done any better so I think it’s time for your reward.” 

Seongwu positively preens. 

He settles back to relax against the head board, stroking lazily along his own cock as he watches Minhyun move to root down into his suitcase, emerging clasping a small bottle of lube and a condom. “It took a bit of effort to hide this,” Minhyun grumbles. “Also don’t ask where I got it from.”

“I see you came confidently prepared. Almost _cocky_ if you'll let me say,” Seongwu says out loud, with an amused laugh. 

Minhyun pulls a face as he comes back with the items in hand, crawling back onto the bed to straddle Seongwu’s hips, effectively stopping his own pleasuring and places an open mouth kiss onto his lips. “It's worth it, you're worth it.”

Seongwu smooths his hands all over Minhyun's body, fingers clamping down on the fleshy part of his thighs. 

“Haven’t done this in a while,” Minhyun answers, pressing the bottle into Seongwu’s hands before getting off him to move into a kneeling position, bracing down onto his forearms. “I’m in your hands.”

Desire churns through Seongwu as he allows the cool liquid to drip onto his fingers, rubbing them together slowly to warm it up. “Ready?” Minhyun turns to dip his head, _yes_ , before dropping his face onto the pillow. 

Seongwu enjoys the view before he nudges the knuckle of his index finger against the puckered rim of muscle, ghosting over it several times. He then slowly works one finger, then two in past the tightness. His touch is slow and gentle, allowing Minhyun time to get used to the stretch. “Fuck,” Minhyun grinds out, fists clenched tightly beside him as he breathes out slowly through his nose. “Okay, another.” 

Seongwu complies easily, before lazily shifting angles to elicite the loudest moaning of pleasure. It takes him a little while to find the exact spot he’s looking for but he does. He taps down almost cruelly, applying a rhythmic pressure and smiles when Minhyun whines deep in his throat. “The best—keep—keep going.” 

Pushing Minhyun to the brink once again almost overtakes his need for his own release, revelling in the never ending words that form on the other man’s lips. “You talk too much,” Seongwu mutters playfully, leaning down to kiss the delicate skin, “But never have I liked anything more.”

Minhyun trembles under Seongwu’s continuous ministrations before saying into the pillow almost too quietly, “God, you’re perfect.” 

“Seongwu will do,” he answers back, fast and low. He couldn’t resist.

“Shut up,” Minhyun stutters, writhing when Seongwu lets him get so goddamn close. But just before he can, he pulls his fingers out, and Minhyun just whines again, before breathlessly saying, “I—Okay, it's not supposed to be about me, let’s get you there.” 

Seongwu finally flips Minhyun over again to lie beneath him, eyes blazing this time as he rolls on the waiting condom. He palms his cock to lube up again and slowly lines the head against the waiting entrance. Seongwu pushes in, with measured control, deeper, deeper, and deeper still. Legs come to clamp around his waist like an anchor, a lifeline with heels digging into the small of his spine when he is thrust to the hilt.

“You feel so good in me, so good,” Minhyun repeats with a desperate groan as they adjust to the new pressure of fullness, “I—I need you so badly. I need you to _move_.”

A shudder slowly convulses through Seongwu’s body at the approval, allowing himself one more moment of coherence before he bottoms out, returning to slide back in, completely filling Minhyun up once more. He pauses again, leaning down to brush his lips over Minhyun’s, a seal of intimacy. 

“I told you to move,” Minhyun breathes back, eyes flashing sharply in the glow of the room. 

“I am,” Seongwu murmurs as he moves instead to place teasing kisses down the exposed throat. He's careful though not to leave any marks there for they still had plenty more shows to complete. He then allows his eyes to rake over the male’s pale form, searing every contour and curve of it onto each synapse of his brain.

“Move faster,” Minhyun pleads, a yearning in his voice, “Please.”

Seongwu answers him back without spoken words but rather with an intense want to make his partner completely unravel in his arms. It starts with a gentle rocking but builds until it’s impossible to take it slow and Seongwu just allows his body to race along with the emotions that streaks through him. 

Just as Seongwu thinks he’s about to reach his threshold, Minhyun interrupts, fisting another hand into Seongwu's hair as he instructs, “Slow it back down. Don’t come until I say so.” Seongwu quakes at the idea but grittingly does what he is told.

“But you—you feel so—,“ Seongwu garbles as he tries to refocus. Trying to speak words in this situation is like trying to hold water in his fingers as his brain can’t focus on creating complete sentences. The words evade him, elusive and just out of reach. “I—Fuck, I’m so close, so, so close. Please, Minhyun.” He's the one pleading now.

“You gonna be good and listen to me?” Minhyun’s fingers are a hot brand on his skin as his palm wraps tightly along Seongwu’s nape, nails gripping down. Minhyun then whispers, “Trust me,” and the words feel like a code that only Seongwu’s mind can unlock. They lie there unmoving for a period, just joined at the hips, and Seongwu’s body is strung up so tightly before he can finally make the effort to nod his head. 

Seongwu is not allowed to touch, not allowed to thrust again, not allowed to move—not until he gets the requisite affirmation from Minhyun—he’s not allowed to do anything but listen to Minhyun. 

“Look at me Seongwu,” Minhyun begins, eyes gazing reverently back at him, “It’s you,” he continues fiercely. “You and your cleverness, because you are so unbelievably smart. It’s how adaptable you are, how good you are at anything you try. It’s how much you _care_ even if you try to hide and pretend you don’t.”

Seongwu keens as he tries to climb out of the deep cavern of pleasure that is so intense, the sole cause being Minhyun’s voice. He clings onto it as he feels the reverberations down through to the marrow of his bones. “It’s the way you know you want to please someone even when you’re feeling down yourself, and the way you place everyone before you. It’s all of that and more.” There’s open awe in Minhyun’s tone now, “But just know you are so wonderful, Seongwu, and tonight is all for you.”

“Please?" Seongwu whimpers, now broken, a thin desperate cry choking out. "Can I? Now?”  

Minhyun finally wordlessly nods giving Seongwu permission to pick up the pace again. His head spins. He knows he is probably leaving angry bruises on the unmarked skin before him but he can’t bring himself to care anymore when all he can hear is Minyhun’s crooning, washing over his body.

“I love the way you feel inside me, Seongwu. I knew you’d be so good.” Minhyun gasps raggedly, words raining dizzyingly over him, “Come for me now. You’ve been so perfect for me.” _Good boy._ _Good, good boy._ Minhyun leaves that unsaid but the implication is heavy in the air. 

The tension that has been drawn out for so long finally edges him right over the sharp precipice and Seongwu does just that, and comes _hard_ listening to Minhyun’s repeated urgings. He whites out this time repaying the favor with Minhyun’s name the only word embedded on his tongue.

 

 

“So—,” Seongwu begins as he curls back down onto the bed after having cleaned them both up, head resting on Minhyun’s chest. He blinks again, still trying to clear the stars.

“That was intense,” Minhyun finishes, the words causing Seongwu to feel the thrumming vibrations against his face. Straight through to his own chest. “Gonna be so sore for the rest of the week.”

“This was all your fault so don’t complain to me,” Seongwu insists strongly as he traces small circles on Minhyun’s skin. Minhyun brings his hand up to stop Seongwu, by interlocking their fingers.

“It’s both our faults,” Minhyun says squeezing down tightly before beginning to stroke the underside of his wrist with his thumb. He continues teasingly, “Do you still want to deny that you have a praise kink? You did so well listening to me.”

A pink blush carts across Seongwu’s cheeks inevitably but he feels so good that he can’t even bring himself to snap back. He replies weakly, ignoring the question, “Can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” But he turns his head further to let his lips kiss skin.

“Like I said, it was all worth it, right?”

Seongwu mulls for a quick moment, before muttering resignedly, “Yes, you’re always right.” Minhyun laughs, a light and airy sound. Seongwu opens one eye quipping, “Maybe we should try it on you next time.”

Minhyun replies deftly, “Next time? You’re jumping ahead of yourself there a little aren’t you?”

Seongwu lifts his head to stare back at Minhyun and answers dead-serious, “If we’re doing this, I’m all in. Completely.”

The smile that has been toying on Minhyun’s lips stretches into the widest one he’s ever seen. The brightness of it can almost rival a small city. “Well, I think I should be able to handle it,” Minhyun says, eyes dancing. “But either way, I’m sure you’ll be _really_ good at it.” The tips of Seongwu’s ears start to burn and he is rendered speechless. Minhyun just laughs again as his hand comes down to feather through the strands, before tenderly stroking the back of Seongwu’s head in a comforting touch.

They both fall asleep like that and the world steadies, just a little.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes this happened. all 10k of it. wtf. 
> 
> onghwang may be dead irl but at least we will always have fics. hope you enjoyed it - ♡ jo


End file.
